The invention set forth in this specification is specifically directed towards new and improved extended, wrap around labels. It is also concerned with a process of making surfaces used in such labels and other articles so that such surfaces possess only a limited adhesion and with various articles having surfaces which possess only a limited adhesion even though they have been coated with an adhesive having a significant degree of adhesion.
Unfortunately the amount of information which can be located on a conventional label of a type which is entirely adhered to the surface of a container such as a bottle is limited by the surface area of the largest label it is possible to locate on such a container. In the past this has led to at least one proposal to form a label to be applied to a cylindrical container so that a first portion of the label is adapted to be wrapped around and adhered to the exterior of the container and so that the remainder or second portion of the label is wrapped around the first portion of the label and is secured in place by the end of this second portion being fastened in place by an adhesive.
With this type of structure the end can be torn from the adjacent part of the second portion so that the second portion can be pulled back from or unwound from the container. Also with a label of this type printing on the exposed surface or front of the first portion of the label and on both the front and the back of the second portion can then be inspected. As a consequence of this the entire label can contain a great deal more information than if it only extended around the container.
While a label structure as indicated in the preceding discussion is unquestionably utilitarian such a structure can also be considered as relatively undesirable. This is because after the second portion of the label has been peeled back so that it can be inspected it can not be easily reattached in its original position. As a consequence the second portion of a label of the type noted becomes something of a loose "tail" after its end has been severed. If this should occur normally the information on the severed portion will become lost. Since such information is often important as, for example, in the case of a pharmaceutical preparation there is an element of possible danger whenever the noted type of label is used.